He's Mine
by ambiekinz
Summary: Takuya and Zoe go hangout at the park. Things start to heat up when a group of girls start flirting with Takuya though. one-shot COMPLETE


**A/N: My very first one-shot so have mercy on me! ^_^;**

**Haha anyways…  
On with the one-shot! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own digimon**

* * *

**He's Mine**

Zoe tossed and turned in her bed sheets, and the moment she heard her alarm clock go off she hopped out of bed with a big smile on her face. Today was the day she and her best friend Takuya Kanbara were going to hang out at the park. In Takuya's mind, it just a get together with his friend. But in Zoe's mind, today was the day she was going to tell him she liked him. _Like-like him_

Her heart was racing as she made her way to the park. She didn't want to just spill it out to Takuya instantly, she needed the right time.

_There he is… _Zoe thought as she saw Takuya sitting on the park bench _Don't screw this up Zoe, don't screw this up! _

She made her way to Takuya and sat next to him. "Hey Takuya, what's up?" she smiled

"The sky, birds…And a few planes too" he shrugged and laughed

"Wow" she giggled "So, what do you want to do?" Zoe asked and a moment after that she heard Takuya's stomach growl. "Let me guess…You want to eat?" she rolled her eyes

Takuya laughed and rubbed his stomach "Maybe…Want some ice cream?" he asked and pointed toward the ice cream cart that was near the sand box.

"Yeah, don't worry I'll get it" Zoe said and walked off to get ice cream. She looked back and noticed some girls that were staring at Takuya. They were all of those snobby girls Zoe hated from school. _They better know what's right and back off_ Zoe thought in her head andturned around to get the ice cream. When she got it she turned around to notice the girls winking and waving at Takuya.

_What? No! Takuya is mine… _She thought angrily

Takuya winked at them

_Takuya is mine… _

The girls started to walk towards him

_…TAKUYA IS MINE, DANG IT! _

Zoe started to quicken her pace and just when she reached Takuya, so did the girls.

A girl that had black wavy sneered at Zoe and smiled at Takuya "Hey there, what's your name?" she asked

But before Takuya could answer Zoe interrupted him "Well my name is Zoe, and I think your hair has a little bit of ice cream on it" she said sweetly.

The girl checked her hair "There's no ice cream in my hair, weirdo" she scoffed

Zoe took her ice cream cone and crushed it on top of the girls hair "Oh really? Because there's a lot on it right now…" she smiled

_She's going down…_

"Oh my gosh!" the girl screamed "You freak!" she glared and ran off. The other girls glared at Zoe.

"What the heck was that for?" The brunette girl with ponytail asked in rage

"Yeah" The girl with long curly blonde hair said "Who do you think you are!?"

"Well I think _I'm_ Zoe…" she rolled her eyes sarcastically "And I think _you_ girls a bunch of snobby, stuck up freaks who think they can get a guy instantly just because they twirl their hair or wear a bunch of crappy make up" she said in a false sweet voice.

Takuya looked at her in shock. He never heard Zoe talk like that to a girl before.

The blonde gasped "Oh yeah? Well I think your just some loser that doesn't have a chance with a hot guy because guess what!? You _aren't_ that pretty or popular" she dissed

"You guys calm down!" Takuya said nervously

Zoe glared at them "At least I'm not flirting with a guy that's already taken" she smirked

"W-What!?"

"That's right" Zoe smiled "Takuya's taken…By _me_"

Takuya's eyes widened in shock _Zoe likes me? [cue annoying kiddie voice] Hehe…Zoe likes me! She likes me! She likes me! _(lol)

The other girls were in shock as well. The brunette girl regained composure and just sneered at Zoe "Whatever loser, he winked at us anyway" she smirked and the girls laughed with her.

Zoe was enraged now and did the only thing he could have thought off.

She slapped the girl in the face "You better stay away from Takuya, or else I'm gonna mess up that pretty little face of yours" she growled. The brunette girl held her cheek in pain "You're going to regret that you freak!" she cried and ran off. The other girls followed except for the girl the curly blonde hair.

She glared at Zoe "You heard Brook, you're going to regret you ever did that" she said sharply and walked off.

"I already regret the fact that I saw her face…Now there's more!?" Zoe mocked and watched the girl walk away. She turned to Takuya to notice he was a little bit in a state of shock.

He was blushing like crazy and had a goofy grin on his face "Y-You like me?"

Zoe sat next to him and smiled "Yeah Takuya, I've always liked you"

Takuya smiled "I like you too…But you didn't have to scare those girls away like that" he laughed

Zoe looked him in the eyes and giggled

"I had to, because they needed to know you were _mine_"

* * *

**~ Fin ~**

**A/N: Oh, does this mean I'll have another fanfic with this Brook girl getting her revenge? …You'll have to wait and see (jk, there probably won't be anyways) =)**

**Remember to R&R! Peace :)**

~Ambiekinz =]


End file.
